


A cause for celebration

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: A touch of bondage, Father/Son, Hand Job, Incest?, Kissing, M/M, Minor/Adult, Semi-Public Sex, TheKingdomofShipping, age gap, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senkuu is being recognized for his excellence in science! Byakuya just wants to keep rewarding him.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Ishigami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	A cause for celebration

An award, his Senku won an _award_. Byakuya stands happily watching with the other attendees of the party as his son was handed over a medal. He is smiling so bright Byakuya thought he himself might die. Senku looks stunning tonight. He actually let Byakuya fix that frowsy old hair of his and slick it back for the occasion. His suit was very form fitting to his lithe body. A body that Byakuya knew was littered in hickeys. Hickeys he had made in the throws of adoration for his boy. 

Senku had just turned 17 but here he was, being recognized by all of these big time scientists. People said he should be a proud father. And he was, but he was more than Senku's guardian as of a year ago. It wasn't a socially acceptable way of doing things, but when the heart wants what the heart wants and that heart belongs to a stubborn know it all brat well.. Things just kind of end up the way they are. 

Senku is on the floor now, chatting with a group of scientists. Byakuya always admired how intense and excited Senku looked when talking to other scientists- especially ones he read up on all the time. He was excellent, and Byakuya was on the verge of losing himself because of how excited he was.

Unfortunately, Byakuya was the last thing the universe wanted Senku to talk to. They saw each other everyday of course- but this was different. No matter how many conversations seemed to end between his son and another- a new person managed to get in the way. He doesn’t want to be rude and butt in either. He felt like bouncing off the walls and crushing Senku in the biggest hug he could muster. That, among other things, was what was getting the man antsy. Those other things were scratching at the back of his mind. Last night wasn't enough. He was greedy, and he wants to ravish Senku with affection. The best part about him wearing such a proper outfit was getting it off of him. 

The astronaut really can't help himself from biting his lip behind his champagne glass. A few people had come to speak with him- marveling about his boy and his prowess. Asking him about his upbringing and how proud he should be as his dad. Adding to the layers of extra energy Byakuya has. He stares at his son. At least in this very specific setting it wasn't much of an odd thing to do. Most people would pass it up as him being a doting father. 

_He's on his best behaviour._ He laughs to himself at this realization. Senku wasn't being snarky with these people. He was behaving himself- and it was amusing to watch his expression falter every now and then. 

"Excuse me a moment please." Senku leaves that little group of chatterboxes and is heading towards the restrooms. Byakuya moves without a second thought.

Senku is hunched over the sink looking exasperated. Being so social with so many people at once- not to mention people who he could talk on endless with- was actually overwhelming. The restroom was lined with golds and yellows- a weird perfume scent hanging in the air. The sink has fake plants on its counter, showing how hard this place wanted to remind you that it was supposed to be bougie. 

Byakuya came in quietly. His eyes are still fixated on Senku while his mind was dumbfounded that he had followed him. 

" _Shit_ ” The younger gasps and holds a hand to his heart. "You scared the hell out of me, what are you doing in here?"

Oh yeah- what was he doing in here?

"I-" Byakuya is cut off by the door opening. A small, wrinkled man shuffles past him. He awkwardly smiles- afraid of setting off any suspicions. The man finds his way into a stall without saying anything to the two of them. 

_So much for getting a quick kiss._

And oh how _upset_ that made Byakuya. How absolutely livid his now touch starving body felt at that thought. Their eyes meet and his body is moving on its own. 

"Come with me," he whispers to the smaller.

Senku obeys him almost without question, being dragged out of the room and into the hall. Byakuya doesn't want to make a scene by b-lining out of the party, so he heads in the opposite direction. This hotel venue had to have somewhere he could at least get a private conversation. 

It's when he starts walking in a hurried pace Senku starts to pull from him. "Hey, wait- where are we going?"  
Byakuya doesn't answer, he tries the knob on a random door- praying that if it opened no one would be in there- and it seems the universe is on his side again. It's a small conference type room that had the same feeling as the rest of the hotel. The seats were old and worn. There was even less upkeep on the far light that was flickering to stay alive.

"What the hell! I can't just disappear without a word- this is an important.." He trails when he's pulled into a warm embrace. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of you..." Wasn't that the excuse of the year. But he was serious. Even now his heart was swelling with absolute pride and love for the young scientist. There was no way he could keep calm. He never could when it came to Senku.

"Idiot, I already know that." The insult means nothing compared to the little smile and blush that accompany it. Byakuya presses his lips against Senku's neck and listened to his breath hitch. Smiling against the skin he dares to do it again. He knew the younger was enjoying it by the way his head tilted to conform to his own greed. He knew what Senku liked. 

"I want to give you something as a reward," his breath is hot in Senku's ear. Said teen bites his lip before nodding. 

"Make it quick." 

Byakuya smiles and laughs a bit before continuing his barrage of neck kisses. Each one of them sent tingles down the other's back- enticing him to press more into his lover.

"You look so amazing in this suit," Byakuya is untying his tie. He uses it to wrap Senku's wrists together and push them above his head. It was barely a restriction, but he knew it would help him-- as Senku had said-- make it quick. He watched as the teen's eyes dilated and his mouth opens to help his breathing. That angelic mouth was something Byakuya found so sexy about the younger- he always managed to do so much with it. He catches Senku's lips with his own, sliding his hands up and into his shirt. There was no backing out now.

Senku was melting into the repetitive motion of their lips holding onto each other. Their tongues dance a moment before the next parting. His arms feel pained over his head but he finds no reason to care. Not while the other had started to play with his more sensitive nipple, making his entire body need to twitch and tremble. 

Byakuya grins when he lifts the shirt a bit more to see the hickeys he had scattered across pale skin. How beautiful this boy was. And he was the only one who got to reward him in this way- so of course he wanted to make it more than just one time. He's a greedy man so he would make it up to his lover. 

"You're such a pervert." Senku smirks at him, provoking him a bit.

Byakuya laughs and cups his hand down on the other's crotch, "says the one who's this hard from a little kissing."

"A little?" Senku's scoff only turns into a moan as he starts to rub against his clothed erection. 

He doesn't want to sully the perfectly good pair of dress pants he had bought for the teen, so he undoes his belt and fly, pushing down the leg prisons to let the other's cock hit the air. Senku is biting his lip again, eyes squinting together in embarassment. A large calloused hand wraps around his cute twitching cock. They look at each other when he starts to stroke him slow. 

Senku whimpers low, letting out gasped moans the quicker his father got. He can't keep the others gaze for too long. It made his whole body a wreck and his face became too hot for him to bare. Byakuya was taking enjoyment out of that more than the direct eye contact and he knew it. His body was being assualted with the electricity of pleasure the stimulation was providing. It was so much he almost forgot they were basically in public. Almost.

"H-hurry- the- ah- the party Byakuya- I-" he can't finish his sentence but the message is clear. 

Byakuya fake whines into his ear, "it's not me who has to hurry Senku, you gotta work hard if you want your reward so fast." 

With those words, Senku began to thrust into the other's fist. The coiling in his abdomen was getting tight but a part of him doesn't want this to end. Byakuya isn't doing anything but watching him while he fucks into his hand. No, he's drinking up this image and making Senku suffer by doing so.

"You wanna cum?"

"D-duh." It doesn't even sound sarcastic- he's too focused on the pleasure. 

"You better."

Senku doesn't understand why Byakuya is being so dominant tonight, but his body is loving it. As if trying to obey his order, his cock twitches and his hips start moving a bit uneven from his previous pace. His abdomen felt tight and he could feel the cusp of orgasm in his sights. In his daze he looks up to meet Byakuya's gaze again. He's smiling so happy down at him, being patient and sweet despite his tone. 

_Fuck._ Senku was cumming hard, squirting into the hand that he was still thrusting into and onto the unlucky floor of this meeting room. Byakuya is in his ear again, whispering praises and sweet nothings to him- kissing his ear and his neck and face. 

Senku slumps against the wall and they both laugh when he says, with an exhausted breath, "I wanna go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hope you liked this little thing. I wrote it in TKS and refined it before posting. :3 no sadness like my previous BKSN only orgasms and these cute dorks loving each other > w <
> 
> [Join the Dr. Stone shipping server](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)


End file.
